Talking in the Night
by SugarDee
Summary: What do you think of my stomach?" "What kind of question is that? .. Who did you meet today?"


_A/N: After being absent for a few months, I finally managed to write a little story that's been on my head for the last few weeks. Not really sure how it turned out, but hopefully it's good enough. I do admit that it's not my best, though. That being said, however, I hope you can give me some reviews on this story._

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

TALKING IN THE NIGHT

He rolled to the side, fully hoping that his companion was right beside him. But when he found that there was nothing but empty space next to him, he opened his eyes slowly. "'Mione?" he called.

"By the windows, love."

Ron rolled to the other side to find his wife sitting on a chair with a book on her hands. The light from the reading lamp slightly blinded his eyes for awhile. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, adjusting to the brightness. "Why?" he mumbled.

His question might be incomprehensible by other people, but she understood him perfectly. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to read a book instead?"

Hermione closed her book and looked up. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could always wake me up."

"But you looked so peaceful," she said. "I know you haven't had enough sleep lately due to your work. So I didn't want to disturb you."

_Speak for yourself_, he thought. Ron then sleepily took his arm out of the blanket and motioned her to come. "Come here, love."

Hermione opened the curtain to let the moonlight shine through the room. She turned off the lamp and put down the book before walking towards her husband. She lifted up the blanket and got inside, her back against his chest. She blissfully sighed as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I had a lot in mind."

"Such as?" he asked as he started stroking her stomach.

"You, me, work, our future," she replied. She paused for awhile before continuing, "And this."

"_This_?"

Hermione only nodded, placing her hand on top of his that was on her stomach.

"Us cuddling? What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with cuddling. And no, I wasn't talking about that."

"Us talking? But I like talking to you," he whispered on her ear causing her to have goose bumps everywhere. "Especially at night. I love whispering you things even though there's no-one in the house except us."

Hermione took a deep breath as she now felt his lips on her ear.

"So what is it? What is _this_ you were talking about?"

"My stomach," she mumbled.

"Your stomach?" he echoed, not really following his wife. Ron rolled her to her back as he supported his head with his hand. He pulled down the blanket and lifted up her shirt to take a look at her stomach. "What's wrong with your stomach? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine, Ron. I can assure you that."

"So why were you thinking about your stomach?"

Hermione looked anywhere but his face. "What do you think of my stomach?"

Ron tilted his head slightly. "What kind of question is that?" He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Who did you meet today?"

"Other than the usual ones, nobody," she answered, before turning slightly flustered. "Just answer my question, Ron: what do you think of my stomach?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that?"

"Ronald!" she said, before grunting. "Never mind." She turned around after lowering down her shirt. "Just forget what I asked you."

"No, wait. I'm sorry," said Ron. He turned her around again and raised her shirt up. Looking at her stomach, he started, "I think your stomach is perfect, 'Mione," running his fingers across the soft skin. "It's really smooth. I don't see any flaws anywhere."

"Really?"

Instead of answering, Ron kissed her stomach and then her lips. Hermione responded back with as much enthusiasm, reaching out her hands to run her fingers through his red hair.

"Even if I _do_ see some flaws somewhere, I will still love you no matter what."

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you too," she replied.

For a moment, both of them were quiet. The only sound heard was their breathing. Ron kept on stroking her stomach whereas Hermione's hand ran up and down his face.

"'Mione?" he broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

Ron looked up from her stomach to her eyes. "Why were you thinking about your stomach?" he repeated. "Did something happen?"

Hermione just smiled and took his face in between her hands. She pulled his face down to meet his lips. After a few seconds, she released him but still having him close.

"'Mione, what is it?"

"Just promise me, you won't be angry for not telling you sooner."

Ron nodded. "I promise," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "Yesterday I went to the St Mungo's just for a medical check-up. And –"

"Why? What happened to you?" Ron interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Listen to me first," she said calmly. "I went to the St Mungo's and the Healer told me that I'm four weeks pregnant."

Ron blinked. And blinked once again. "What?" he finally whispered.

Hermione placed her petite hand on his cheek. "I'm pregnant, Ron," she replied slowly. "And you're going to be a father soon."

"I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father soon?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well it's actually the other way around, but yes." When she realised that he's not going to say anything more, she dropped her hand, feeling a bit sad. "It _is_ good news, isn't it?"

"What? Of course it is, love. I'm thoroughly ecstatic, I really am," replied Ron, before giving her the widest smile he could muster. He then laughed wholeheartedly, hugging her body close to his. "I'm going to become a Dad, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," she answered, laughing along with him. She pulled away a little to look into his eyes. "We can finally have one of our own."

Ron nodded. "After all those years of waiting, we can finally see our own little Weasley," he said, earning himself another smile from his beloved. "What do you think it will be? The gender."

"I don't really have a preference but a little boy would be nice."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want him to be just like you," Hermione answered, placing a kiss on his nose. "An exact replica of my husband; complete with blue eyes, red hair and freckles."

"So you want another Ron Weasley?" he teased. "I thought I was the only one for you."

Hermione just shrugged, a smile on her face. "Well, what do _you_ think it will be?"

"I want a little girl who looks exactly like her mother," he responded, pulling her head closer to kiss her lips.

"So you want another Hermione Granger?" she copied his sentence.

Ron grinned. "Correction, my love: Hermione _Weasley_. Don't you remember your own name? Or you changed your name again to the original one?"

"I just like it better when I hear the name from you," she said before giving a peck on his lips. "Now, let's go to sleep. We both have work tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" Ron whined, tightening his hold on her. "I don't think I can sleep; I'm too happy to close my eyes."

Hermione giggled. "So am I, but we have to try. I don't want us to be late tomorrow." She paused. "Ron, don't tell anyone about me being pregnant yet, okay?"

"What? Why not?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"Well, I just want to be sure that it's real. You know, just in case something happens."

"Oh 'Mione, if you say something like that, something _will_ happen," running his fingers up and down her back. "Just think of positive things, then those positive things _will_ happen." Ron kissed her forehead softly. "Don't worry. I'll be there for you, no matter what."

Hermione nodded. "I love you so very much, Ron."

"And I love you."

They spent another hour talking about Hermione's pregnancy that night before finally closing their eyes to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review. Til next time.._


End file.
